


Rebel Moments

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Panic Attacks, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Collection of short Star Wars: Rebels stories based on tumblr prompts.updated through chapter 23 - Ezra and Zare college AU





	1. Family Colors

Sabine pulled the energy and ferocity of their latest firefight and sprayed it up on her wall. The blazing blue streak of Kanan’s lightsaber. The bruising purple of Zeb’s fists. Green for Hera overhead and a hot pink explosion for herself.

“Wow,” Ezra said from her doorway, “that looks really” -he waved his hands in the air, trying to catch the word–”pretty. Colorful.”  
Sabine sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She’d forgotten just how annoying little brothers could be.  “What part of ‘leave me alone’ didn’t you get?”

He backed awkwardly out the door. “Right, right. Sorry.”

“Finally,” Sabine muttered. She added a tiny splash of orange for Ezra.


	2. Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blind man on a speeder-bike.

The wind whipped Kanan’s face as he leaned over the handlebars of the speeder bike. The sound of the engine echoed of the rock and plant formations and he strained in the Force to sense any obstacles. He was going dangerously fast, even for someone with working eyes, but he didn’t dare slow down.

He couldn’t believe he’d just let Ezra go off with Maul. Again. After all, it had worked so well the last time. Not to mention the one before that. At least now they had the tracker. There were enough gravity wells and obstacles that Maul would have to fly in real space for a bit before making the jump to hyperspeed. If they could catch up to them before that, they stood a chance of finding them, and that could only happen if Kanan made it back to base. He opened up the throttle some more and roared across the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt by eyeloch.


	3. Blessing/Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the Force a blessing or a curse?

There was a time Caleb thought the Force was a blessing. There was a time Kanan thought the Force was a curse. Kneeling blind and alone in the desert of Attalon, he wasn’t sure anymore. He was leaning towards curse.


	4. Where Have the Stars Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan wind up somewhere unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the first sentence prompt "Where have the stars gone?"

Ezra gasped as the field they’d been standing in transformed into some sort of temple with rows of pillars down a wide, airy gallery. 

“You know it’s not real, right?” asked Kanan. “Whatever you’re seeing.”

 “What are you seeing?” 

“Nothing, but it feels like…,” Kanan trailed off, a look of equal parts longing and sorrow on his face and the Force rang with the word _home_


	5. Hoard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra struggles with hoarding tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Ezra struggles with hoarding tendencies" by [eyeloch](eyeloch.tumblr.com). Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/164466461839/ezra-struggles-with-hoarder-tendencies)

Zeb slipped on Ezra’s discarded towel and stumbled backwards into a shelf of Ezra’s little treasures. The Lasat hit the floor amidst a rain of helmets, broken electronics, and food wrappers. “Karabast.” He struggled to rise, only to catch his foot on the lightsaber Ezra picked up on Malachor. Down he went. Something crunched under his weight. “I can hardly move in here!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Ezra leapt from his bunk, scrambling to pick up his belongings. He grabbed the nearest helmet and started filling it with the broken com-link and bits of wiring he gathered off the floor. 

Zeb shifted enough to pull a broken data pad out from under his butt. His fall had cracked the screen, but it was already half-melted thanks to a blaster bolt. “Why do you even need this junk?”

Ezra didn’t, not yet anyway. You never knew though when you might need a good candle stub, or a bit of string. If life had taught him anything, it was that you couldn’t count on anyone or anything to be there for you unless you made sure it would be, and sometimes not even then. He hugged his helmet full of junk to his chest. “I just do. Okay?”

“All right, all right.” Zeb squirmed again, this time coming up with a somewhat flattened blue milk carton. “Can you at least throw out the trash before we get bugs?”

Ezra took the carton. It smelled sort of funky, but there were, like, twenty things he could do with it. The idea of just throwing it out was almost physically painful. “I can do that,” he lied.


	6. Debris Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only difference from Lasan is, there are no survivors on Alderaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [eyeloch's](https://eyeloch.tumblr.com/) prompt "Zeb is somehow reminded of the massacre of Lasan." Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/164484028549/zeb-is-somehow-reminded-of-the-massacre-of-lasan).

Debris pounded the Ghost as they flew into the system where a planet should have been. “Karabast,” Zeb whispered in breathless horror. They’d come here looking for survivors, but no one could have survived that. Bail Organa, his wife, and their billions of subjects were just gone.

Hera sat stone faced in the pilot’s seat, her lips compressed in a thin, angry line. “I knew the Empire was evil, but I never though they could do something like this.”

In a way, Zeb could see her point. They’d heard about Jedha and seen what happened on Scarif, but actually blowing up a planet was a whole new order of magnitude. Still, it wasn’t the first time they’d killed a world. Lasan was still spinning, but it was just a barren rock without it’s people.

The ship rocked under the steady pummeling of Alderaan bits. It felt like bombs falling. Had the people here known what has happening? Did they have time to be afraid? Was it better or worse if they had? Zeb’s chest hurt like he was still trapped under the rubble of Lasan. He couldn’t breath!

“Zeb?” Hera’s voice seemed to be coming from far away. He could barely hear it over his own frantic panting. “Zeb!”

A chunk of rock smashed right against the cockpit window just inches from Zeb’s face, snapping him back to reality. “I did,” he said. “They’re good at destroying worlds.”


	7. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra notices a pattern when it comes to Hondo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the anonymous tumblr prompt: "Ezra has slowly been learning that if people do an action that they know will have poor consequences they should not be so surprised and outraged when the consequnces do ensure. When Ezra figures this out he notices that so many people think they should be except from the fallout of their actions. (This isn't aimed at any one in particular, just so many people refuse to accept they bear responsibility for the fallout of their actions :/ )" Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/164538841024/for-a-star-wars-rebel-prompt-ezra-has-slowly-been).

“Goodbye, my boy.” Hondo sniffed like a man with a spice habit or maybe just a allergy to reality. “A pleasure as always.”

“Yeah,” Ezra said sourly, “a real pleasure.” Thanks to Hondo, the _Phantom II_ had been damage, Kanan had been injured, and they’d barely gotten away from the Empire with their lives. Ezra watched with narrowed eyes and crossed arms as Hondo scuttled to his ship and flew away. 

“Ugh!” Ezra threw his hands in the air. “Why does he always do that?”

“Lie and betray us, you mean?” Kanan asked dryly.

“Yeah,” Ezra said, his lips twisting in a bitter line. “He screws his friends over to make a quick credit, and it never works! He only ends up hurting himself.”

“No just himself,” Kanan said, gingerly touching the edge of the gash on his forehead. It had finally stopped bleeding, but his face and hair were still crusted with blood.

Ezra winced away from the sight. He’d trusted the wrong person and Kanan had been hurt. Again.

“I guess the real question is, why do you keep trusting him?”

“I don’t. Not exactly.” Ezra shook his head, struggling to find the words. He knew exactly what sort of man Hondo was. Ezra had been just like him once. That was sort of the point. “I know he could be better is all. If someone gave him a chance. Like you gave me.”

“Ezra– “Kanan sighed. “You can give someone all the chances in the galaxy but they have to _want_ to change.” 

“You’re right,” Ezra said. “I know you’re right.” Only Hondo could change himself. Ezra just didn’t know how to stop trying to help.


	8. Jedi School Drop-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra wants to abandon his Jedi studies and Kanan isn't taking it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the anonymous tumblr prompt "Erza has no special emotional attachment to being Jedi so when he meets maul he learns about the dark side and sith. Eventually he comes to his own understanding of the force. Kanan doesn't take his jedi ways being rejected well." Since that's pretty much the plot of season three, I went a more crack route. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/164558297764/erza-has-no-special-emotional-attachment-to-being).

Kanan pressed hard on the bridge of his noise. The conversation had barely started and it was already giving him a headache. “You're seriously going to just abandon your Jedi studies?”

“It’s just not working for me,” Ezra said. Were his arms crossed defensively? They sounded like they were. It was a very arms-crossed-defensively thing to say. “I can’t turn off my emotions the way you do.”

“Is that what you think? I feel my emotions.” Kanan was certainly feeling some right now. Anger. Frustration. Disappointment. “The difference is that I don’t allow them to rule me.”

“Whatever.” Ezra’s voice was muffled as he turned away. “I’m going to Lirasan to study the Ashla with Chava the Wise and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”


	9. Thrawn for a Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn reflects on the events of "Hera's Heroes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous tumblr prompt asking for anything with Thrawn. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/165229463889/something-with-rebels-please-thrawn).

Grand Admiral Thrawn studied Slavin’s report on the destruction of the Syndualla ancestral home. Casualty reports were still coming in, but there were already nine confirmed dead and dozens more wounded. After meeting her, Thrawn had expected Captain Syndulla to try something, but even he had underestimated her. Despite her words, he assumed that a woman sentimental enough to risk her life for a family heirloom would be incapable of destroying her childhood home. Now he knew better.

He also knew how she had managed it, despite being locked in a cell. Slavin’s report mentioned an old C1P model with Imperial colors assisting the Rebels. Thrawn himself had seen it when they apprehended Captain Syndulla, but had dismissed it as unimportant. He should have known better. There were reports of unusual droid behavior in concert with Rebel activities on Lothal. Thrawn would not make the same mistake again. He issues a general alert for any C1Ps or oddly-behaving droids. It was unlikely that they would be able to acquire any intelligence from them, but sightings would likely be an indicator of some sort of impending Rebel attack.

Slavin might be in hysterics about the loss of his headquarters, but Thrawn had found the whole encounter to be quite fruitful. He had gained valuable insight into their opponents as well as a new piece for his collection. Setting down the report, Thrawn strolled to the display case to admire the Syndulla Kalikori. It was deceptively simple, yet rich with meaning. Safe in his personal collection, it would preserve the Syndulla legacy long after Thrawn had destroyed the family. He rather doubted they would appreciate the honor.


	10. Un-happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has a terrible birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for eyeloch's prompt "Ezra eats something and feels guilty about it." Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/165265195019/if-youd-like-a-prompt-ezra-enjoys-some-food).

Ezra looked from the cake to his mother and back again. His mouth watered. It smelled so good, he just had to have some.

“Don’t think I can’t see you eying that cake,” Mom said as she adjusted her wimple in the mirror. “You can have some with the rest of us after the parade, not before.”

Ezra crossed his arms with a huff. It wasn’t fair. It was his birthday. Why did they have to celebrate the Empire’s birthday first? Mom and Dad didn’t even like the Empire. Dad was recording an anti-Empire broadcast right now! Back when he was little, before he understood about Empire Day and why the Empire was bad, Ezra had loved the parade and thought the fireworks were for him. Now he just wanted a piece of his birthday cake.

There was a knock at the door, but not the special knock Mom and Dad’s friends used. “Just a minute,” Mom called. She rushed into the living room and Ezra pounced on the cake.

It was so good. Chocolate with blue buttercream frosting and jogan fruit filling. Ezra moaned in delight. He looked furtively to see if Mom had noticed, but she and Dad were too busy covering up their secret recording studio to care. Ezra took another forkful.

The pounding on the door got louder. Mom and Dad finished pushing the footstool back into place. Mom straightened her wimple again, and Dad opened the door. A flood of stormtroopers poured into the room. Ezra dropped his fork. For a second, he though they were there to arrest him for celebrating his birthday before the Empire’s, but the truth was so much worse.


	11. Emotion, Yet Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Dume is _that_ student and his teacher has just about had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tumblr starwarsfictober challenge 03 emotions. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/166006036659/star-wars-fictober-03-emotion).

Caleb Dume raised his hand because of course he did. His fellow younglings were content to accept the answers they were given, but not him. No, he had to question every tradition, discuss each doctrinal nuance. Initially, Master Polmek had been pleased to have a student so engaged with the material. Now, it was a daily struggle to keep from snapping each time his hand shot up.

The other students just sighed and rolled their eyes, but as teacher, Polmek didn’t have that luxury. “Yes, Caleb?” She said, her patient smile feeling rather brittle.

“I’m confused. Which is it?”

“Which is what?” Polmek forced the words out through the bars of her smile.

“The Code says ‘there is no emotion, there is peace,’ but when we meditate we say ‘emotion, yet peace.’ So--“ Caleb shrugged-- “which is it?”

At least this was a simple question to answer. “It’s both. ‘Emotion, yet peace’ is a more archaic version of the Code which was clarified to ‘there is no emotion, there is peace’ shortly after Master Yoda joined the Council.”

“Clarified?” Caleb’s face screwed up in confusion. “But they mean two different things!”

Tai Uzuma groaned as theatrically as Master Polmek wished she could. “What are you blathering about now?”

Caleb flushed with embarrassment and nervously ran his hand through his hair, but kept going. “Well, ’emotion, yet peace’ means that you feel stuff, but you don’t let it upset your balance. ‘There is no emotion, there is peace’ means you’re peaceful because you don’t feel anything. So which is it?”

The whole class was staring at her now, waiting for the answer as Polmek struggled to contain her annoyance. Why did he have to be so cursed difficult? She closed her eyes and grit her teeth. “There is no emotion. There is peace,” she said and wished it was so.


	12. Leaving on a Jetpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine gets her wings. Tag to episode 3.07 "Imperial Super Commandos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Star Wars Fictober prompt 04 Flight.

Ugh, sometimes it felt like the universe just ran on dramatic irony. Sabine finally got the jetpack she always wanted and then that murderous Imperial stooge, Gar Saxon, ruined it less than a half an hour later. It felt petty, whining about losing something she’d barely even had, but it was better than the alternative. The Protectors of Concord Dawn were dead thanks to them, thanks to her. Well, technically, they were dead thanks to Saxon and the Empire, but they never would have been targeted if they hadn’t taken Rau captive, and they never would have taken him captive if she hadn’t suggested Concord Dawn as a potential route.

Sabine pried the damaged panel off the jetpack and examined the machinery underneath. If Saxon had managed to hit a fuel cell, she wouldn’t be here right now. Miraculously, it looked like only some control and steering circuits had been fried. She could replace that a heck of a lot more easily than she had won Fenn Rau’s trust. If only she’d managed to talk him into joining the Rebellion sooner. Then the Protectors would have known to fight back instead of being taken by surprise.

She couldn’t keep thinking like this, the guilt and what-might-have-beens. It wasn’t her hand that killed them. She was fighting the people who had to make sure they would never hurt anyone again. Maybe she had helped to paint a target on the Protectors’ backs but, as she’d learned over the years, the Empire didn’t need much of an excuse to kill. All she could do now was keep going, fix her jetpack, and take the their killers down. 

Sabine replaced the circuits and slid the panel back into place. The stark, Imperial-style jetpack didn’t really go with her Rebel aesthetic. Time to get her her paints. She was thinking wings.


	13. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasmir can't figure out why he keeps Caleb Dume around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Star Wars Fictober prompt 11 child. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/166361308939/star-wars-fictober-11-child).

They say that Jedi can put thoughts in your head. It’s as good an explanation as any for why Kasmir’s keeping the kid around. Yeah, the mouthy little shit is occasionally useful and not bad company, but he’s got a pretty good-sized target on his back. They say Clonetroopers have perfect aim, but there’s still a good chance of Kasmir getting killed when they come gunning for the kid. He should have abandoned him back on that last planet. He should have left him in that jail or shot him for stealing his ship. Heck, he should have just walked on by and left him huddled in the rain in the first place. Why did he stop? What had he been thinking?

A Jedi mind trick is as good an explanation as any, except it doesn’t sit right. People say a lot of things about the Jedi. They steal babies, they have magic, they see the future, they’re immortal. Well, Kasmir’s only met two Jedi in his life and one’s lying dead in the woods somewhere, so he’s pretty sure he can call bantha shit on those last two. The sad truth is, Janus Kasmir is just a sucker for a pair of sad tooka kit eyes. After all, they say Jedi can change minds. They don’t say anything about hearts.


	14. Actionable Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Star Wars Fictober prompt 22 pain. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/166673907164/star-wars-fictober-22-pain).

Despite what his Imperial colleagues believed, Thrawn knew that torture was useless when it came to producing actionable intelligence. Pain made people forgetful, defiant, or both. Anything said to make it stop was bound to be some species of lie.

No, there were much better ways to get information. Simple observation revealed much. Rebels who repeatedly acted against operations known only to a small circle of Imperial officers and officials indicated the presence of a spy. Certain officers being present for multiple successful prisoner escapes narrowed the list of suspects. A single officer’s mysterious absences in the days before Rebel attacks confirmed Thrawn’s suspicions. From there, it was simply a matter of following him back to his hideout and tracing his transmission back to the Rebels themselves. The Empire’s best interrogators couldn’t even learn half of that through torture.

This wasn’t to say that torture didn’t have its uses. Agent Kallus’s arrest and impending torture and execution would spell an end to his usefulness as a source of intelligence, but it would serve as an example. No one would defect after seeing the wages of treason. Pain was useless, but fear? Fear would keep people in line.


	15. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus goes to Kanan for forgiveness and gets more than he bargains for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Star Wars Fictober prompt 24 forgiven. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/166764490769/star-wars-fictober-24-forgiven).

Kallus found the Jedi kneeling at the edge of the clearing. He’d been looking for Jarrus, but now he hesitated to approach. There was something about his stillness which reminded Kallus uncomfortably of the Inquisitor. Both men had the same disconcerting trick of looking through people. That was the last thing Kallus needed right now.

“Is there something I can help you with, Agent Kallus?” Jarrus asked without turning around. 

Well, there was no backing out now. Kallus strode forward as if he’d never hesitated at all. Jarrus made no move to rise, so Kallus knelt down beside him. “It’s Captain Kallus, actually.” It may seem pedantic, but it was an important distinction. Agent Kallus had done terrible things in the Empire’s name. Captain Kallus was trying to do better.

Jarrus accepted the correction with a nod. “Captain Kallus—” he turned to face him with his eery, opaque eyes— “same question.”

“I tortured you.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Jarrus said with a sardonic half-smile. 

“I need to know if we can work together despite our…history.”

Jarrus raised an eyebrow. “You making the rounds?”

Kallus nodded before he remembered the other man couldn’t see. There were plenty of people here he had wronged. He’d made his peace with Zeb back on the moon and had spoken with Synudalla shortly after their arrival on Yavin IV. Everyone had forgiven him easily enough, but he suspected it would be more complicated with Jarrus. “I understand if you’re uncomfortable—”

Jarrus cut him off with a raised hand. “We can work together, but it’s not my forgiveness you need.”

No, Kallus supposed it wasn’t. He had hurt so many people, directly and indirectly. “I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“Did you really?”

“I told myself I did.” At one point he actually had. In the aftermath of the Clone Wars, the galaxy had been in turmoil and Kallus had been proud to do his part to restore order. But order never came, just increasingly brutal tactics. He wasn’t sure when he’d stopped believing the party line. Certainly by his little heart-to-heart on the moon, but doubt had begun to creep in as far back as Lasan. He’d known then that something was wrong, but he’d kept going and who knew how many had died as a result. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. “The dead wont forgive me.”

Jarrus shook his head. “You misunderstood me.” He clapped a hand on Kallus’s shoulder. “It took you awhile, but you made the decision to change. Don’t let your guilt hold you back.” Jarrus levered himself up. “You need to forgive yourself,” he said, and left Kallus with his thoughts.

Forgive himself. He shook his head. He’d known that Jarrus was going to be difficult. There was a reason no one liked the Jedi.


	16. When I was your age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, and the fruits of a misspent youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Star Wars Fictober prompt 15 age. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/166784111169/star-wars-fictober-15-age)

Kanan didn’t say anything. He just stood there with his arms crossed and let Ezra squirm under the weight of his disappointment.

Ezra tried to concentrate on his chores, but there was only so much of that a boy could take. “Okay—” Ezra slammed his scrub-brush down —“I get it. I screwed up.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Leaving the spaceport for a night on the town without telling anyone had been reckless. Stealing a speeder bike from an Imperial officer had been even more reckless. Leading the Imperials on a high speed chase through the streets of Garel City before crashing the bike into a wall had just been stupid, but sometimes he just needed to get away for a while. Between blaster training and Jedi training and all the mission stuff, Ezra was being crushed by the pressure.

“Look, I know when you were my age you are off saving the galaxy or whatever, but—”

Kanan’s bark of laughter cut him off. “I think you have me confused with Hera.” Kanan shook his head ruefully. “Ezra, when I was your age I was probably drunk.”

“I…but…you…what?”

Kanan chuckled at Ezra’s bewildered verbal flailing. Then his face grew serious as he sat down beside him. “After Order 66, I was a mess. Everyone, everything I cared about was gone and I just—” he shrugged. “I drank, I stole, took odd jobs, hung out with criminals, and kriffed anyone that would have me. I didn’t even start to get my act together until after I met Hera.”

Ezra gaped like a landed fish. He felt like one too. One minute he’d been sure he understood his world, and now it was strange and a little alarming. Kanan had been a disaster? Ezra shook his head. He couldn’t get his mind around it. “Wait, if you were a drunk, then what are you so mad at me for?”

“Not mad. Disappointed because you nearly got yourself killed and—”

“Exposed the squadron. Yeah, yeah.” Ezra rested his arms on his knees and buried his face in them. He’d already gotten this lecture once from Hera, he didn’t need it again from Kanan too. Especially not when he apparently used to do worse stuff all the time.

“Ezra,” Kanan said with a sign. “I expect better from you because you are better, but it is a lot of pressure. We all need time off. I get it. Just tell someone and try not to be so reckless next time. Okay?”

That was a lot more understanding than Hera had been. Ezra nodded. “I can work with that.”

“Good man.” Kanan clapped him on the shoulder and got up to leave.

“Hey, Kanan?”

“Yeah?” Kanan turned back towards him.

“Had you _really_ had sex with a girl by the time you were my age?” Ezra could barely talk to a girl he liked without babbling like an idiot. It was hard to believe a young, drunken Kanan would have been any better at it.

“Ah, yeah.” Kanan flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Girls, boys, a thos.”

Whoah, seriously? Girls as in plural? Not to mention boys and whatever a thos was. How? Kanan wasn’t that much better looking than him. What was the trick to getting girls to take you seriously? “Want to give me some pointers?”

“Tell you what, you finish scrubbing that carbon scoring and I’ll tell you when you’re older.”


	17. Brilliant Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex finally approves of Kanan for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the anonnymous tumblr prompt "It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time." Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/168044846694/hi-may-i-ask-for-kanan-rex-18-thanks).

Rex gave Kanan a funny look as Ezra finished regaling him with the story of their Empire Day adventures. “That was your plan?”

He sounded like Gray dressing Kanan down after he’d gotten himself shot. Kanan could feel his shoulders curling defensively and forced himself to straighten them. “It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.”

Ezra looked nervously from Kanan to Rex and back. “And it worked too!” he insisted, thankfully leaving out the part where Kanan had gotten his butt kicked so hard Ezra had to call on the Dark Side to get them out of there.

Rex shook his head. “It’s such a Jedi plan,” he said with a chuckle.

Kanan narrowed his eyes. “Really?” From what he could remember, Jedi plans involved less louring enemies into third party ambushes and more honorable single combat or opposing armies valiantly charging each other across open fields. Kanan tended to think of his tactics as being a bit more pragmatic.

Rex smiled, a fond look in his eye. “Reminds me of the time General Skywalker used tanks in a space battle.”

“What?” Ezra asked. He leaned forward eagerly as Rex launched into yet another epic tale of Anakin Skywalker, Best Jedi-General Ever. As crazy plans went, it actually was pretty brilliant. After all the times Rex had said Kanan was no General Skywalker, it was nice to have a flattering comparison for a change.


	18. Interior Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera resigns herself to Sabine's art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous tumblr prompt. The original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/172037969199/hera-sabine-30).

Hera was headed to her quarters when a flash of color in Sabine’s room caught her eye.

“Whoa, hey!” Hera seized the girl’s spray-painting arm before she could deface another inch of Hera’s baby. “What do you think you’re doing to my ship?!”

Sabine wrenched her arm away. “You said I could decorate my room.” Her crossed arms were defensive, but her raised chin was pure teenage defiance.

“I meant you could put up posters, not--” Hera gestured helplessly toward the graffiti sprayed across her wall. It made her ship look light a slightly better class of alley.

“Posters?” Sabine scoffed. “Why would I want that derivative, mass-produced crap when I can make real art?”

“Real art, hu?” Hera considered Sabine’s little masterpiece. The bright purple and gold starbird was certainly pretty, but it was just so...permanent. Still, maybe that was the point. Maybe this was Sabine finally deciding to trust them enough to stick around.

Hera sighed. Far be it for her to alienate Sabine now by going back on her word. “Fine. Just keep the painting to your room, okay?”

“Okay,” Sabine said, and turned back to her work.

When the first starbird appeared in the galley three months later, all Hera could do was shake her head and smile.


	19. Only Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and the joys of space!parenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 'give me one sentence and I'll write five' tumblr meme. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/172382523779/ezra-exactly-how-hard-did-they-hit-you-hera).

“Ezra, exactly how hard did they hit you?” Hera asked as she checked his eyes with the light. 

“Jedi, remember?” Ezra said, batting away her hands. “It’s a Force vision, not a concussion.”

“Yeah, except for the part where Chopper threw a rock at you in the middle of it,” Sabine said not even bothering to hide her amusement as Chopper chortled maliciously beside her.

Hera signed and rubbed her head. “Honestly, you three make me so glad I was an only child.”


	20. Not Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera in the med-bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a 'give me one sentence and I'll give you five' prompt by [tanksforasking](https://tanksforasking.tumblr.com/). Original post is [ here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/172447206369/hera-sighed-why-is-it-always-the-jedi-that-end).

Hera sighed, "Why is it always the Jedi that end up in the medbay?"

“Just lucky, I guess,” Kanan said, his wry smile fracturing as the medical droid yanked the bandage tight.

“I think you mean reckless,” Hera said dryly. “The Force doesn’t make you immortal, love.” 

The last traces of amusement fled from his face. “Believe me, Hera, I know.”


	21. Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and the Fourth Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tumblr 'give me a sentence and I'll give you five' prompt. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/172448605594/arent-you-dead-no-she-thoughat-least-not).

“Aren’t you dead?” No, she though—at least, not yet.The Jedi were gone, the Republic, and now even the Empire, but not her. Ahsoka had survived things which had killed older, stronger, and wiser beings, and on her darker days she wondered why. Why her and not Master Plo or Obi-Wan or Yoda? It was almost as thought the Force had a plan for her. Either that or Dave Filoni.


	22. Art History 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Ezra in a college AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence AU tumblr prompt from [fireynovacat](https://fireynovacat.tumblr.com/). Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/173799750959/ezra-and-sabine-doesnt-have-to-be-a-ship).

“Hey, do you think it means something?” the clueless freshman sitting next to Sabine in her art history class asked, starting up at the slide of the Lothal cave drawings with wide, blue eyes.

“It’s art, genius,” Sabine said with a dismissive roll of her own, “of course it means something.” It was only the first day, but she could tell this was going to be a long semester.


	23. Student protest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Zare college AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous tumblr prompt. The original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/173836466789/friendship-ezra-zare-and-jai-college-au).

“Did he seriously just say only three of us could pass per test?” Ezra asked incredulously. Whether he had to protest to the dean, organize a sit-in, or blow up the freaking lab, this injustice would not stand.

“Oh, he is going _down_ ,” said the Black kid sitting next to him and that was how Ezra met his new best friend.


End file.
